


The Hanged Man

by bell (bellaboo), bellaboo, usomitai (bellaboo)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 03:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/bellaboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaboo/pseuds/usomitai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You win some, you lose some. And sometimes, you lose more than you expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanged Man

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after seeing all the rape!Wilson fic and thinking, “Oh no you don’t. Not with ~~my~~ Wilson you don’t.” Specifically designed to not be non-con or rape!fic. Written after 3.06 Que Sera Sera.
> 
> Bironic and Leiascully kindly betaed.

He knocked, and as he waited, he glanced around. Dingy carpet, 40-watt light bulbs, and paint the color of dried apricot. Personally, he thought that Wilson could do better, but then again, he seemed to have poor choice in general.

“Detective Tritter,” Wilson said, opening the door. “Thank you for dropping by.”

Tritter had expected him to look embarrassed or scared or something, but Wilson looked rather calm, almost like he was inviting in an acquaintance he hoped to get to know better.

“It’s my pleasure, Dr. Wilson.”

At least the inside of the room was better than the corridor. This was classier, more worthy of a man of Wilson’s status and personality. He strutted in, though he was careful to not let his anticipation show. Even though the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the doorknob affirmed his suspicions as to why he was here, Tritter didn’t want to look stupid if he ended up being wrong.

“Please,” Wilson indicated the desk by the window, “have a seat. Make yourself comfortable.”

Tritter did just that, sitting in the same place he had the last time he was here. Then he had been polite, deferential. Now he swung one leg over the other, leaned back, and clasped his hands over his lap. “You’ve got manners, Doctor. I like that in a person.”

“I can imagine.” Wilson took the chair opposite him.

“Guess you don’t care too much about niceties, though, what with the company you keep.”

“On the contrary, I appreciate it when people abide by the rules society lays down. Makes things easier.”

“That so?” That sounded, to Tritter, like a truckload of bull. This Wilson really was a regular liar. But that wasn’t against the law, and he probably thought he was being truthful in his dishonesties. “Now, tell me, why did you invite me here?”

Wilson bit his lip, and Tritter had to hold back a grin. He could tell that he was going to like this. “I was wondering if—if you were serious about the proposition you implied earlier today.”

He was so awkward, squirming, almost, like those guys Tritter pulls over for speeding. They know what’s coming but they still hope they can get out whole. Or at least in pieces that can be glued back together. “And what proposition would that have been?” It was so much more amusing to force the words out of him.

“I believe your exact words were, ‘I can make this all go away- if you’ll just cooperate with me for one night.’”

There was a trace of fear on Wilson’s face. Maybe he thought that he’d heard wrong, or that Tritter would deny everything. Tritter took a few seconds longer than necessary to speak, just to let Wilson stew in his worrying. “Yep, I remember saying that.”

“And—“ Wilson’s voice cracked. He tried again, this time at a louder volume. “And would I be correct in thinking that you’re offering to get all charges against me dropped should I have sex with you?”

“Yes,” Tritter smiled, “yes, you would.”

Wilson breathed in deep. “All right. I accept—on the condition that you have House’s charges dropped as well.”

“Sorry,” Tritter spread his hands, “no can do. He’s still learning his lesson, can’t stop until he turns into a good boy.”

“But—“

“There’s no way. It’s you alone or nothing.”

Wilson opened his mouth as though he were going to contest this further, but Tritter threw him the look he uses on delinquent minors who think they rule the world. That got Wilson to bite back whatever he was going to say. “Okay. Okay.” He took another deep breath. “But so—you promise that—“ He stopped, and Tritter was done with playing; he wanted to get to the good part. He finished the sentence for him to move things along.

“I promise to get all charges against you dropped if you let me fuck you.”

If Wilson had been slightly reddened before, he positively flushed at this last bit. Tritter appreciated that. He liked it when people around him were nervous; he liked kicking people out of their comfort zone.

“I guess—this isn’t really something we can sign on, is it.”

“It isn’t. But Wilson, you can trust me. I’m a man of my word.”

“Okay.” He looked away. “So. Um. Do you want to do it now, or?”

“Now sounds mighty good.” Tritter shifted in his seat. He didn’t need to admit that he’d been growing steadily hard over the past few minutes. “Take off your clothes.”

He’d expected Wilson to take a bit longer in getting up and starting on the set task —to draw it out in the hopes of postponing what was coming--, but he was actually rather quick about it. His shirt had come off and he was in the middle of unbuckling his belt when he asked, “Why are you doing this? I thought you were all about defending the law.”

Tritter didn’t mind indulging his curiosity. “I am, Doctor, but—unfortunately, sometimes the law needs a helping hand.” He paused for a moment to admire Wilson’s body. He was only going to get this chance once, and he wanted to take full advantage of it. “The law doesn’t fit each and every case. You’re a good guy, Wilson, and I like you. You mean no harm, you’ve just got crap taste in friends. Now, we could punish you according to the usual procedures, but—I think this’ll drive the point home better.”

Wilson regarded him with an intensity unusual for a man who was buck naked and shivering slightly due to the air conditioning. “You play fast and easy with the rules.”

“Sometimes.” Tritter motioned with his hand that Wilson should step towards him, and he did. “I understand that your buddy does the same.” He smelled Wilson’s hair, his neck, before starting to feel him up.

“He’s a good doctor,” Wilson defended.

“You think I’m a good cop?”

“I wouldn’t know.”

“Blow me.”

As it turned out, Wilson knew what to do with a dick in his mouth, and Tritter had to stop him within a couple of minutes in order to keep himself from shooting his load so soon. No novice could be that good. “You a cock-sucker?”

“Considering that I just sucked yours, I’d say that, yes, I am. Though I prefer the term 'bisexual.'”

“So you’ve done this before?” Tritter nodded towards the bed, and Wilson, getting off his knees, climbed onto it. He noticed with some satisfaction that Wilson was working his way up to an aroused state.

“I’m not new to this, no.”

Tritter followed him onto the bed, straddled his legs. “Have you done it with House? Probably not; you wouldn’t be so loyal to him if you’d already had him.”

“Of course,” Wilson said, and Tritter could tell that he was keeping himself from rolling his eyes, “I’m a good friend only because I haven’t yet fulfilled my ardent wishes to bang him. It makes so much sense.”

“Didn’t say it’d make sense. But it’d explain a lot.”

“If you say so.”

“I know a thing or two about human psychology, and I say it makes more sense. Hey, you brought the goods, didn’t you?” Wilson said that he had, and so Tritter had him go fetch the lube and the condoms. Though Tritter had actually brought a set himself, he didn’t want to get up. And it was so much better to watch Wilson, naked and dick halfway up, root around his briefcase and pull out a CVS bag.

The sex was loud, hot, and over way too fast. Wilson surprised him again by coming shortly after they’d built up a decent rhythm. Tritter refused to give in early just because this partner had, and he fucked away until he was good and ready to thrust his last. Afterwards, he collapsed onto the bed, let himself regain his breath before speaking.

“Well. You seem to have gotten just as much out of that as I did. Hardly seems fair; maybe I should change the terms of our agreement to make it more even.” He stretched himself out; reached for his pants. It’d been good, but it was over. No reason to stick around. “Now, let me give you a word of warning: you shouldn’t believe people so easily. I could easily tell you that this never happened and you’d be screwed. And not just literally. But don’t worry—“

“_But Wilson, you can trust me. I’m a man of my word._”

That was his voice. Echoing him perfectly on what he’d said not half an hour ago.

Tritter spun around.

Wilson, naked still and legs crossed, held a minidisk recorder in his left hand. “Huh,” he said, slightly surprised, “that was convenient, drama-wise. I couldn’t have picked a better spot to play.”

 

Tritter’s mouth ran dry. “What’s the matter, Doctor,” he tried to sound joking, “don’t you trust me?”

“As a matter of fact,” Wilson said as he looked up at Tritter, firm and with a hint of anger, “I don’t. But this is for a bonus.” He narrowed his eyes. “You _will_ drop the charges against House.”

“Blackmail is a serious offense. You could lose your job. End up in jail.”

“So I could. But I suspect that I won’t. After all, if I get this out to your boss, you’ll lose your career as well. And I suspect that since you’re an enforcer of the law, the penalties against you would be stronger than they would be against me. I know that your itch for vengeance isn’t strong enough to meet those consequences.”

Tritter considered grabbing the recording device. It wasn’t the bravest thing to do, but bad situations called for bad actions.

“Don’t think that you can destroy the evidence. It was recorded simultaneously elsewhere. Look, I know you had your heart set on breaking him, but you’ll have to get over it. This is how it’s going to be. You’ll leave me alone. You’ll leave the hospital alone. You’ll leave House alone. And if I ever so much as _hear_ of you again, so help you God, I’ll get this to the authorities.”

They stared at each other: Tritter, in disbelief, and Wilson with fierce determination.

“You play a dirty game, Doctor,” he finally conceded.

“You forced my hand. If it takes a bigger bully to teach a bully a lesson, it takes the biggest bully of all to put an end to the madness. Now get out of here. I don’t want to even look at you any more.”

If House was surprised at how quickly his nightmares dissipated into nothingness, he never said a thing. Though once he got the papers declaring that all the criminal charges had been dropped, he did indulge in at least three glasses too many of the whiskey Wilson had tucked away in an apparently not well-hidden enough corner of his office.

Wilson celebrated with him.


End file.
